idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy
=Prologue= original :사방으로 여러 가지 빛이 회오리친다. 몸에 전혀 무게감 조차 느껴지지 않았다. :그리고 내 팔에 차여있던 고리가 갑자기 빛을 발하더니 내 전신을 뒤덮었다. :그리고 갑자기 내 머리를 스치고 지나가는 여러 가지들이 있었다. :뭘까? 그리고는 점점 의식이 희미해져간다. translate.google.com/ :Several tornadoes hit the light in all directions. It did not feel heavy at all, even on the body. :And the ring was in my arms chayeo then he suddenly shine and covered my whole body . :And suddenly they were passing by several rubbing my head. :What? And a growing awareness goes fade. : bing.com/translator/ :There are several light all over the place in this vortex. Even did not feel the sense of weight at all to the body. :And my arms were ringed by a car suddenly shine so that enveloped my whole body . :And all of a sudden my head, hit several passers-by. :Guess what? And more and more consciousness goes blurred. : translation.babylon.com/korean/to-english/ :There are several slop around the light Body weight did not seem odd even at all. :And my arm, and had the ring is suddenly my body was covered with light. :And suddenly, my past the head several. :What would it be? And the fading,. : translate.reference.com/korean/english/ :Several tornadoes hit the light in all directions. It did not feel heavy at all, even on the body. :And the ring was in my arms chayeo then he suddenly shine and covered my whole body. :And suddenly they were passing by several rubbing my head. :What? And a growing awareness goes fade. : google translation of dropbox :Light in all directions hoeohrichinda several. Even the body weight did not feel at at. :And suddenly my arm rings chayeoitdeon balhadeoni light enveloped my entire body. :And all of a sudden, brush my hair, there were several passes. :What? And more and more blurred consciousness goes. : I do not know Korean. Using the above, I came up with this: :Many lights appeared, swirling, creating a vortex of light. I did not even sense the weight of my body at all. :The ring on my arm glowed, then suddenly my whole body was enveloped in light. :Suddenly it felt like several things passed extremely close to my head. :What was that? With that, my consciousness starts slipping away from me/starts to fade. :::and :Lights, like a thousand candles, appear and swirl around me. My body feels like it is getting lighter. :What the? :The bracelet on my arm is starting to glow, it's light engulfs me :The light intensifies and engulfs my entire being. :I have this sensation that something is passing by my head. :What is it? translation from four different translations/ors: :Lights are shining everywhere. I cannot not feel the weight of my body. :After the bracelet emitted a bright light, it swarmed me as a whole. :Something went past over my head. :What is it? My mind is suddenly slipping away. : translation by Japtem. :Just like a vortex, blinding lights spiraled in from all directions. A feeling of weightlessness spread throughout my entire body. :The bracelet in my arms suddenly emitted light, enveloping my body and swallowed me whole. :Suddenly, several objects passed over my head. :What is it? Gradually, my consciousness faded. : translation by LiberSpark :Various lights circled me, almost like a vortex. My body felt like nothing, just weightless. :The bracelet I had around my arm, all of sudden started glowing and coated my entire body. :Suddenly, several things flew past my head. :What could it be? Then, my consciousness gradually faded away. failed to retrieve translation by Heroic Novels: If someone knows the translator, Please, send him this way. His was vary unique. Anyone interested in translating, see User blog:Adginer's Cost/Id novel translation project.